


Warmth, Laughter and Tears

by elletromil



Series: You still wish... [7]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 21:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You shared many intimate moments, but none that could be taken as more than the display of affection between two close friends.<br/>Except for that precious last moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth, Laughter and Tears

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, since I'm a complete sucker for happy endings, and I managed to depress myself with "How" I decided that I would not conclude the serie with it and wrote this one.
> 
> Hope you enjoy ^^

You woke up one day, not knowing where you were. You woke up and you had only one certainty.  
You had died.

*

You regret many a thing in your life.  
Some more than others.  
The deepest regret you carry is by far that you led your beloved nephews to their deaths.  
But you also know that they would not have wished it any other way.

*

Since that day, you have learnt of where you now reside, even if you still do not understand why you are here.

*

Another regret, one from which you have unfortunately no consolation, is never having taken the time.  
You knew what was in both your hearts. _Everybody_ knew.  
Yet, as consumed by your revenge as you were, you never stopped to enjoy the simpler treasure of a shared love.  
Now it’s too late.

*

You have no doubt it is your punishment.  
You do not care what they tell you, you simply cannot see the honour of being there among them.  
The days pass and they are always the same.

*

You shared many intimate moments, but none that could be taken as more than the display of affection between two close friends.  
Except for that precious last moment.  
For that only kiss that tasted of blood and tears.  
You can only hope he found someone else to love him as he deserved.

*

They have come fetch you in the morning and you do not understand why.  
Why would this ship matter more than the countless others you have seen since you first awoke here?  
You see Gandalf and you think you understand. You are making your way to him, when you see who is behind him.  
He is as you remember and your heart clench when you see the other young Hobbit at his side.  
It seemed you did not hope in vain.  
You are about to turn back, but his eyes meet yours and you have never seen brightest smile before. He calls out your name and you are soon in the warmth of his embrace.  
You look at the other Hobbit, but he only seems delighted so you decide not to concern yourself with him anymore.  
Bilbo is babbling and you would gladly let him do so, but you’ve learned from your past mistakes.  
You kiss him.  
You kiss him and this time, this time it is warmth and laughter and tears and it is perfect.  
You won’t leave him again.


End file.
